


故梦

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Ancient History, F/M, Folklore, Illustrations, Magic, عربي | Arabic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah





	故梦

故梦  
Once upon a dream

 

 

九九年的圣诞节，赫敏送他一本童话集。  
那时候他们所有人都聚在格里莫广场。战后哈利与德拉科翻修过这座乔治王时期的大宅，一同在此定居。伦敦已是他们年轻人的城市，故交好友都住城区内，来往甚多。他还是租住在对角巷店面楼上的那间小小公寓。乔治·韦斯莱不算恋旧的人，他只是想不到有什么搬迁的理由。  
哈利邀请他们所有人去格里莫广场度平安夜，也当作是乔迁聚会。此前他已经记不太清这座大宅的样子，只记得房间阴暗，并不通风。那两人将全部墙纸拆除，墙面重新修补粉刷成纯白色，又重铺地板，配仿古五金配件，诸如黄铜门把与插销等等。历经数月，翻修后的老宅叫人陌生，宽敞明亮，好像并不是同一间房子。平安夜，客厅角落摆放一株巨大的圣诞树，装饰眩目。树下一堆包装后的礼物。其中有一件，包装方方正正，工整地写着“赠乔治”，即是那本赫敏送他的书。  
送书作礼物，多么符合她的风格。  
他忍不住揶揄她，笑她竟然送他麻瓜的童话集。  
赫敏瞪他一眼，叫他见好就收。  
他已经有很多年没有看过童话书。不管怎么样，基本的礼貌他是绝对懂得的，也递上自己选的发卡作为回礼。偌大客厅内一片笑闹，弥漫着美食、香熏蜡烛与香料酒的气味。落地大窗外，大雪纷纷扬扬，落满伊斯灵顿的街道，落满行道树枝桠。这时候的伦敦，像精心绘制的圣诞贺卡。  
乔治就着壁炉火光，拆开礼物包装。  
那是一本红色皮面装帧的一千零一夜，封面烫金，绘有一只阿拉伯风格的香炉，一派东方贵胄气息。书很老旧，应是古董本。再去读字，端正的衬线体。主标题下一行金字，“附埃德蒙·杜拉克所绘插图。”  
火光昏暗，周围已经陷入平静。哈利与德拉科在沙发上靠坐在一起，罗恩摆出一副不愿直视的表情。乔治发笑，收回目光，去翻看那册厚书。随意浏览，并不细读。最先抓住他眼睛的当然是书中的那些插画。蔷薇花丛中凭栏而望的异国女子，蓝色帷幔旁读书的老人，赤红沙漠里白色的圆顶伊斯兰宫殿。工笔浓彩插图，隔着老旧纸页都看得出古东方的神秘感。他再信手翻过一页，突然间被一张水彩吸引住。那张彩图色泽浓艳，画的是沙漠中乘骆驼前行的中东女子。黑发红唇，浑身璎珞配饰。只绘有一张侧脸。  
他长久凝视那张插画，觉得画中人颇有一种辉煌的美。  
再抬头看四周所有老友亲眷，其中大部分已经昏昏欲睡，或躺或靠在沙发上。乔治忍不住露出微笑。  
他决定独自回家。  
饱食过圣诞大餐，并不存在空腹的问题，但他心中始终有一种空虚感。这种感觉，在他步行归家时依然存在，好像挥之不去的饥饿。他穿过黑暗的破釜酒吧，那种感觉依然存在。月光倾泻在对角巷的斜屋顶上，那种感觉依然存在。月光辉映着他火焰一样的红发，脸隐藏在黑暗处。乔治的样子，可以称作是纯澈。他鼻梁高挺而眼眶深邃，瘦高，眼神中常有让人觉得看不透的东西。好像那些嬉皮笑脸不过是一层表皮。  
伦敦是如此古老的城市，而他又如此年轻。因此没有任何事情是简单的，连战争、金钱、月光、对错，以及平安夜的大餐，都不简单。  
对角巷九十三号。他的店面，与楼上他的小公寓。  
乔治·韦斯莱无声地开启店面之间的窄门，走上旋转楼梯。对角巷房屋修建时间逾久，旋转楼梯两侧都是砖石垒成，一层层砌上去，如同煤堆。这里层高不高，住户并不多，这一入口只有两间公寓，圣诞节的夜晚，出入的就只有他一个人。  
乔治走到自己的公寓门前，拧动钥匙，忽然听见对门有响动。他往那方向看了一眼，不多留意。  
那扇门忽然开阖。  
新邻居？  
他条件反射地抬头看。  
第一眼看见的是来人金线交织的长裙。再往上，那张脸是个年轻的女人。黑发黑眼，皮肤颜色深如焦糖，是异域的长相。那女孩子眼睛很大，脸却很小，乍看去竟然有几分精灵。严妆盛行，浑身首饰，是一副要出门参加什么聚会的样子。他礼貌地点头对那人笑一笑，对方也回礼。两人擦肩而过，并无交谈。  
乔治回到自己的公寓，点亮台灯。  
昏黄灯光照亮他小小的一居室。四面墙壁都是裸露的砖墙，房间小而温馨。他去洗漱，换上睡衣，盥洗室的镜子映出那张红发映衬的脸，映出他的雀斑，映出他残缺的左耳。乔治竟然觉得他的新邻居眼熟，好像曾与他在哪里见过面。但这是不可能的，他没有与此人有任何生意上的往来，更没有这样长相的同学。  
窗外伦敦城大雪。历经一天庆祝，他已经疲惫。困顿之间，窗外哪里的钟敲响了十二下。乔治随手将收到的礼物放在窗边地上，和衣睡去。  
午夜的礼物，随便想去，怎么觉得这定语如此神秘。  
睡眠多梦。他竟然在梦中看到莽莽沙漠，赤红色的沙山中，有玉石般纯净的白色宫殿。他梦见自己在沙漠中行走，地平线广阔无有尽头。沙尘飞扬，模糊了他的视线。  
朦胧之间，忽然听到有驼铃响。  
蒙太奇一般，狂沙形成的雾气之中，忽然出现一匹骆驼，不知道从哪里来。那骆驼浑身米白色，辔璎珞与红绳拧成的鞍鞯。梦中他抬头向上看，发现骆驼身上竟然背负着驼轿。木材制成，漆成宝蓝色。重重纱幔堆积，其中坐着一名异域长相的女人，黑发黑眼，皮肤颜色如焦糖。骆驼一步一步走过，连带着驼铃与那女孩子身上的首饰都在震动，发出种种清脆的声响，好像一场微妙的交响乐。对方居高临下，对他点头，温和地笑一笑。两人擦肩而过，并无交谈。  
风沙茫茫，人与骆驼很快消失，只剩下赤红色的沙海。  
这场奇异的梦境，在他醒来时就已经泰半忘记。  
圣诞节的早晨，从小公寓窗口望出去，对角巷中几乎空无一人，屋脊与窗棂上落满雪。他翻身起床，赤足踩在床边的地毯中，随手收拾地上散放着的礼物。每年惯例的圣诞毛衣，巧克力，罗恩竟然送他毛绒玩具，他想这一定是开玩笑。再捡起赫敏送他的那本中古童话集，摆在床头。  
电石火光之间，乔治的手忽然停住。  
他想起来了。  
匆忙去翻开那本带插图的一千零一夜。浓墨重彩的水彩画。其中有一幅，平安夜的壁炉边曾经吸引过他的注意力。赤红色的沙海，米白色的骆驼，宝蓝色的轿厢，和其中黑发黑眼的异国女子。他记得他初看见这张画，觉得画中人有种辉煌的美。  
手指近乎无意识地拂过纸页，拂过油彩。  
这不是他的新邻居吗。  
清晨时分，乔治站在厨房流理台前，为自己在马克杯中沏一杯热茶。手持茶匙，缓慢地搅开牛奶与糖。他想这只是他的错觉。平安夜的晚上，因为香槟上脑而产生的错觉。早一些时候又受到暗示，看过赫敏送的童话书，所以将两者在梦境中串联到了一起。  
当天晚些时候他有约回陋居，将与家人进行圣诞聚餐，临近中午才需动身。战后第二年，金妮与赫敏已从霍格沃茨毕业，哈利与罗恩正在接受傲罗训练，德拉科加入圣芒戈成为助理治疗师。新闻上流传的无非是演唱会上的扫帚交通事故，塔特希龙卷风队输球。不列颠无战事，社会好像很快忘记了战争带来的伤疤。收音机的声音吵闹，乔治站在陋居的厨房水槽边，喜笑颜开为一堆萝卜刨皮。眼神在人看不见的地方，其实并无喜悦。  
受到创伤的人心像被揉皱过的纸，付出多大努力都不能使其完全回复平整。  
冬天下午三四点，天色就已经黑透。他一向觉得，陋居是很美的。德文郡下过新雪，从露台的高处向下望，百里稻田被积雪覆盖，夜空中反射着冰冷的月光。他与年轻一代人围坐在地上，中间升起火苗取暖。夜风吹拂，忽然间又想到那本书，干脆利落问赫敏那礼物的来历。  
“如果你还没注意到的话，”对方翻他白眼，“那只是一本麻瓜的故事集。”  
他要问的，不是这个意思，“那个叫杜拉克的兄弟究竟是谁？”  
“埃德蒙·杜拉克？他是二十世纪初的插画家，主要作品是儿童图书和名著的水彩画配图。”赫敏讲起这种冷门知识，总是兴致勃勃，“二十世纪初是插画艺术的黄金年代，他和阿瑟·赖格姆都是行业的领头人。”  
又说最主要的作品，即是一千零一夜与鲁拜集的插图。十九世纪末，欧洲印刷技术突飞猛进，这是套色印刷术的兴起。一九〇五年后，伦敦出版社开始大量印刷彩色插图。一千零一夜一九〇七年初版，鲁拜集则是一九〇九。丰腴绚丽的笔墨，奢华浓重的阿拉伯风情，杜拉克的一千零一夜，在当时的伦敦掀起东方学的热潮。杜拉克风格多变，一介土生土长的欧洲画师，画古东方的元素，丝丝入扣，简直是不可思议的事情。  
这一切与他们的年代，隔了整个世纪。  
那些年代纪实，他几乎全没有听进去。“只是个麻瓜画家？和巫师界没有关系？”无需赫敏回答，他知道自己的问题显得傻气。果不其然罗恩插话，问他什么书，又问怎么会对书感兴趣。他只得停下话题，告诉自己的兄弟不要多管闲事。  
他知道这其实也是一种伪装。  
当天晚上趁饭后余暇，匆匆与赫敏再谈几句，她确乎并无隐瞒。那本一千零一夜，是魔法部附近的一间旧书店购得。她在结束工作的路上随意闲逛，只不过觉得插图与内容可爱，他或许会喜欢。礼物的初衷，其实没有什么深意。谈话再次被香料酒与喧闹声打断，他怕显得刻意，也不再追究。  
次日清晨醒来，乔治·韦斯莱躺在陋居的床铺上看窗外。原来太阳尚未升起的时候，附近的乡间是蓝色的，从天到地，都是那种朦胧的淡蓝。色彩不输杜拉克的水彩画。乔治起身洗漱穿衣，圣诞节后一天，店铺照常营业。他需要回到对角巷开店。伦敦街头薄雾弥漫，城市尚未苏醒。他在查林十字的石板路上孤身前行，没有日光，连影子都看不见。走到九十三号，看见公寓大门正在关阖，他不晓得自己哪里来的想法，冲上前一步试图抵住门。结局是被狠狠夹到了手。  
他从不知被门夹到竟然会如此疼痛，恨不得当场在原地跳脚。嘶声甩手甩到一半，那扇木门竟然从中打开，展露出他神秘的新邻居。那异国的女人好像略有惊怔，站在原地看他。乔治龇牙咧嘴，挤出一句，“看来这是在教育我不要把手放在不该放的地方。”  
对方忍不住笑，撑住门等他跟上。  
他终于抬头看，白昼之中，那女人褪去了夜间华服装点所赋予的神秘感。长发结成松散发髻，环抱纸袋装着的食材。他由此更加确信此前荒诞的梦境不过是虚幻。  
那人与他平静对视，脸上带着一点似是而非的笑意。应是标准的古典美，虽然此时穿着普通的衣物，但一眼看去就能想象穿上大礼服的女人。她的五官太年轻，不知道为什么，再看竟然叫人觉得庄严。这种气势，与权势无关，只能称作一种沉淀至深的从容。  
“直觉告诉我你做不到。”   
她的声音很沙哑，还是带着一点微妙的笑意。腔调有一点走音，难辨国籍。  
他终于跟了上去。公寓大门在身后闭阖，遮挡住天光。两人顺着旋转楼梯一路攀升，随意交谈，互换姓名。乔治是极其普遍的英国名字，他刻意耍宝，说，“像圣乔治和龙。”英格兰的守护圣人，“当勇者斩杀恶龙于旷野，他拯救埃及公主将其带回王宫。”竟然又随口背诵了一句幼童中传唱的打油诗。  
侧头看他的新邻居，那女人哑然失笑，有几缕散乱长发从发髻中脱出来，拂在脖颈上。  
“这诗还有下文吗？”  
他揉一揉自己的鼻梁，“我只记得这两句，不确定。”  
“你也不清楚。”那眼神颇有几分揶揄。  
讲到此处，声音已经因为攀爬阶梯而走音，“其实我知道，只是我不想显得话痨。”  
他们两人站上公寓门前的小平台。那深色皮肤的女人似是而非地笑一笑，“是吗，我喜欢话痨。”沉默之后又说，“我叫伊比利斯。” 那时她的神情，好像出口的是一声叹息。繁杂的音节，念在口中很辗转。经由那把烟嗓演绎，更显不寻常。他问她这名字有是什么意思，对方不置可否，停顿片刻之后只回答，语源是阿拉伯语。  
乔治站在原地，还是寒暄的语气，“今天接下来有什么大计划吗？”  
伊比利斯始终微笑，他觉得那微笑与他惯常见到的不一样，透着一种疏离，好像一切闲谈不过是客气。“在有美食的地方待着。我的公寓。”  
他看着天窗投下来的光线，映亮她黑色的眼睛。楼道内本来阴暗，只有这星点光斑，忽明忽灭。心中忽然升起奇异的感情，吸引力，好奇心，友善，混杂一处。乔治脱口而出，“不如晚上在我家一起吃饭。”  
那天傍晚他一个人站在水槽前处理食材，青绿色的芦笋，鲜粉色鲑鱼，与意面烩至一处，再拌上奶油酱。确实只是简单的单身汉饮食。公寓有巨大的木框窗，俯视对角巷街景。天色渐渐黑透，他点亮煤油灯，又随手挥动魔杖，留声机中流传出轻快的爵士乐。  
七点，他的门响。那神秘的中东邻居站在门口，微笑着看他，问能不能进来。  
因为不需涉足室外的缘故，她只穿一件宽大的黑色毛衣裙，昏暗灯光下对他微笑，眼神中更有种神秘的意思。他还站在炉灶边，压过爵士乐声，对伊比利斯说话，“随便坐，放轻松点。”  
她含笑说好，在他一居室的公寓中走走看看。他早先将那本一千零一夜随手放在客厅茶几上。乔治余光看见她好像被那本书吸引住注意力，手指在烫金标题上轻轻划过，但不置一词。他的公寓除却房间，全是开放式的，客厅厨房一体。空间不大，墙面全是裸露的红砖。餐厅只得一张长桌，摆在窗边。窗外透射进来的灯光映亮桌面，两人就着红酒与意面闲谈。乔治说话的时候，眉毛会轻微上扬，眼睛中有种诙谐的光。“我妈在伯明翰长大，是个真正的英格兰人，善良，但是骨子里和钉子一样硬气。”  
伊比利斯安静倾听，他讲自己的大家庭，说学校。他讲他的朋友们，内心之中几乎不敢相信现在社会，竟然有人不在意他的朋友们是谁。但也许这样最好，给他近乎于无的压力。谈话之间又要给她倒酒。对方伸手要制止，乔治笑谈，“拜托，你知道意大利语里有个说法，‘年纪，爱人，和葡萄酒，这些是你永远不该记数的东西。’”  
这只是普通的一句调笑，他却看见伊比利斯的眼睛里闪过一点光，终于真正地对着他笑了起来。  
室内几乎没有灯光，两人陷在沙发中，看窗外雪霰，看对街人家的窗户。不知怎么聊到那本童话集，他侧过身，一手撑住沙发垫，说，“第一次见你的时候，我觉得你像那本书插画里的人物。”  
她转过头来看他，还是那种平和的音调，“什么？”  
他尽力控制自己的声音，显得一切不过是闲谈，“你穿着绣金线的裙子，黑色长发，看上去就像那个麻瓜画师话中的中东女人。我那天喝了很多酒，但足够清醒地意识到自己的思维停了很久，为了看清你。”  
她的头颅也斜靠在沙发上，眼睫垂下来，几乎盖住了那双黑色的眼睛，“停了多久？”  
“久到我意识到你是真人，”那红发的年轻男孩子笑说，“而不是我幻想的产物。”  
伊比利斯错开视线，饮尽杯中残余的红酒。  
乔治又说，“你什么都可以告诉我，我都会信。”  
她忽然无声地笑起来，胸腔起伏，并不是喜悦，甚至有一点揶揄的意思。动作轻柔地取过那本一千零一夜，拂过书脊，说，“这是一九〇七年作为圣诞礼物书出版的插画本。”迄今已近百年，竟然还能留存。这个时代的人，可以通过油墨，读到上个世纪里素昧平生的人，多少有种时空错位的玄幻感。  
他说童话的内容，他看得一知半解，其中有很多欧洲魔法社会不曾出现的意向，最频繁出现的即是精灵。阿拉丁神灯，渔夫与精灵，伯德勒丁……其中精灵的形象千变万化，有人形，亦可作庞然大物。阿拉伯神话中的精灵，与他惯常概念，大相径庭。  
伊比利斯哑然失笑，说一千零一夜中的精灵，其实应该翻译作镇灵，阿拉伯语中叫jinn。并没有某一种特定的形貌，而是伊斯兰文化对超自然物种的统称。相传人类由黑色泥土捏制而成，镇灵则生于无烟的火焰。目光看向窗外，又说镇灵，语源的意思，其实是“人类感知力之外的生物”。  
她说话的声音很轻柔，语调很迟缓，但又并不是出于语言本身的生涩。带着一种现代人不常见的从容，好像杀人放火在眼前，都只会不温不火地说，这样不好。  
声音越来越低，渐渐几不可闻。  
乔治的头颅也仰倒在沙发靠背上，那一头耀眼红发与伊比利斯的黑发辉映，好像是泥土与火焰。  
翌日清晨，他在门上的递信口拿到一本包装精致的书，拆开看，是七六年出版的杜拉克传记，硬皮精装。附一张卡片，底面纯白，只用黑色墨水写着伊比利斯的签名。他想这应当是晚餐的回礼。  
煎锅中有鸡蛋与土司片，嘶嘶作响。他将那本书随意摊开，立在窗台上看。开本巨大，其实也可以称作是画集。读到作者前言，讲搜集数据集结成本的过程。有一段话是这样写的，“……我致电了埃德蒙·杜拉克在过去的伦敦黄页簿中给出的地址。接听电话的女士不仅听说过杜拉克，并且自称曾与他在同一时间住在这栋公寓内，对其了解颇深。她无私地为我的书提供了偌大帮助。从这一原子核开始，引发了无数连锁反应，引我到瑞士，法国，西班牙，甚至美洲的土地。”  
又翻过一页，传记正本的前几行。  
“根据其自述，杜拉克生于一八八二年十月二十二日星期天，凌晨两点半，图卢兹市郊。在他出生的同时，同一间房子里，他的祖父正躺在临终的病床上。这两个男人，一个生于拿破仑·波拿巴尚属法兰西第一执政的时期；另一个死时，夏尔·戴高乐出任总统。他们两人在这世上，极短暂地共存了一瞬间。”  
他一手拿着焦脆的土司片，另一手翻过几页纸，“……杜拉克大学时期的速写本，表明他在此时期，已经开始研究东方文化。此后，他系统性地学习过中文，希伯来语，波斯语，甚至马达加斯加语。精通多种语言的读写。”波斯语，二十世纪初期的法国人?  
乔治随手阖上书本，想到伊比利斯，想她究竟是哪国人，想她的母语是什么语言。洗漱穿衣，这样平凡的动作中，突然间想到一个细节。很快就被抛却脑后，他竟然从未见过，他的新邻居在任何场合使用魔杖。  
巫师世界成年与自立都早，乔治·韦斯莱已在伦敦租住三年。这座城大得可怕，对他来说，所知范围的边界，只从斯特拉福德，到温布利。更通俗一点讲，即是地铁区划上的一到五区。长住查林十字，去伊斯林顿聚会，偶尔到牛津街与诺丁山，这是他在麻瓜伦敦惯常涉足的一切。独居意味着要对自己负责，要挣到下一顿的饭食，要付账单，自来水煤气与市政费，要看顾家人。收到信件，会有一瞬间的神经紧张，是战争的后遗症。  
人生不满百，常怀千岁忧。大概是这个意思。  
笑话商店本身有三层，他将最上一层的角落隔出来，改成自己的小办公室，可以俯瞰整间店面。人声喧闹，他就坐在桌前随意翻书。他想赫敏看到他此时，一定会说笑，嘲讽他怎么也一心扑在看闲书之中。  
看伊比利斯送的书，想起伊比利斯。  
Iblis，这五个字母，像一声欢呼或者叹息，总之不像是人名。他们相约吃饭，她从来饮食克制，不吃甜点。但乔治自己还只是廿一岁的年轻人，知道越是粗制滥造的蛋糕越是美味，不计较分量，会乱放糖份及奶油。他在想，这异域的邻居对周遭一切都毫不关心，对食物也并无欲望。长相看似与他同一年龄，气质却显得比他大，可以猜想已经有生活经验，完全独立。  
手中那本杜拉克传记语言通俗直白，是叙事小说的文体。从杜拉克幼年时期说起，写年少展露出艺术天分，大学遵从父旨念法律专业，不到两年辍学，转读艺术，辗转到巴黎谋生不成，又落魄地回到图卢兹。二十一岁的时候，娶了第一任妻子，是美国人，大他十三岁。两人很快貌合神离，杜拉克渡海搬去英国伦敦，正式进入插画行业。书中又有感叹，说杜拉克是天赋异禀的人，擅平面设计，舞台服装和家具；是优秀的作曲家，亦是写作人和语言学的研究者，当然，还有他最广为人知的水彩画技术。杜拉克曾是叶茨一生的挚友。到今天他流传下来的却只有早期的书籍插画。  
再往下翻，从一九〇三年他与第一任妻子分开，写到了一九〇九的夏天，他与第二任妻子的相识。  
他的手指翻到第四十二页，茫然地从书上抬头。店面之中并无异常，窗外对角巷始终熙来攘往。这个工作日的上午，有阳光穿过玻璃，映照在他手中的纸页上，看久了油墨都模糊。  
一九〇九年六月，此时的埃德蒙·杜拉克已经是英国出版界名声在外的画家。那年夏天的一场演奏会上，杜拉克结识神秘的异国女子，自称艾尔莎·比纳尔提，意大利人。传记中写艾尔莎有焦糖颜色的皮肤，优雅，气质空灵，有波斯的血统。当时她是小提琴手，年届三十，长杜拉克两岁。他被她的一切所吸引，由此展开追求。  
两人一同搬进帕丁顿附近的麦达维尔街区，彼时住在二十六号的一间狭小公寓内。一九一一年四月，埃德蒙与艾尔莎在玛丽伯尔尼户籍登记处注册结婚。新娘并无亲眷出席，杜拉克这一边，亦只有当时插画俱乐部的三五好友到场观礼。书中并没有任何艾尔莎的照片，只有杜拉克的黑白照。他生得一张严肃刻板的脸，黑发，剪得很短，常年西装革履，像上流社会的公子胜过像画家。  
但是没有艾尔莎。  
第五十四页，写他习惯用朋友与爱人的形象做缪斯。水彩纵横，身边人就化作波斯武士，睡美人与阿拉伯公主。又写妻子曾是杜拉克最重要的灵感来源之一，且曾以艾尔莎为原型，画出一千零一夜的彩图。  
乔治阖上那册书，站起来活动自己。  
推开笑话商店第三层的窗户，对角巷的风吹进来。他低头向下看街景，忽然见到熟悉的人影。伊比利斯，仍然穿平常的长裤与白衬衫。她将长发全数挽在一侧，那样中性打扮，却戴着一副长长的祖母绿水滴耳坠。每走一步都在颈边轻轻摇晃。她往两边店铺中间的公寓大门去，好像察觉到目光，抬头对他微笑，远远点一点头。阳光映亮那张焦糖色的面容。  
那时候她眼中的他想必很逗趣。  
红发年轻人，从主体漆成红色的建筑中探头，与一旁他自己的活动雕像相得益彰。  
世上有很多种美的诱惑。伊比利斯的美，叫人想起波斯的舞蹈。众多来自不同背景的舞者，眼中闪烁着近乎相似的神情，慵懒的，朦胧的，甚至可说是轻佻。这样的诱惑是漫不经心的，难以捉摸的。旋转，捻动，一圈又一圈。那样显而易见的诱惑力，却没有一丝一毫蛰伏或者示弱的意思。  
五点关张后，他去伦敦城内剪头发。  
麻瓜理发师不知道他的背景，只是认识他逾久，已经不会对狰狞伤疤感到惊讶。乔治看着耳边碎发落在地上，像星点火苗。削短鬓角，缺失的左耳一览无余。  
他就顶着这幅坦荡的发型，回家，回到公寓，准备去与伊比利斯共进晚餐。  
她见到他的伤疤，视若无睹，温和地笑一笑。  
桌上有一只玻璃桶，其中红色酒液映着烛光。伊比利斯调制的桑格利亚酒，葡萄酒与水果切片制成。含在口中，毫无酒精的味道。他觉得像带甜味的汽水。留声机里的音乐是伊比利斯挑选的，Placebo乐队的碟子。唱片不断回转，回转。手中的金属叉子在盘中拨来拨去，乐声不绝于耳，placebo，乔治茫然地想，安慰剂。歌词听在他那仅存的右耳中愈发清晰。“如果我有选择，我会与神做交易，让他互换我们的位置。”  
那句话脱口而出的时候，他自己都吓了一跳。  
“我有个双胞胎兄弟。”  
她抬头看他，温和地笑一笑，“我知道。”  
音乐声不断盘桓，盘桓。他近乎茫然地想，当然，没有人不知道他的事情，他们的生活是一本摊开的书。  
一切平静，都是假像，一张给这世界看的面具。  
他的双手握住玻璃杯，低头看桌面，“不是说要负面，只是我的生活中已经什么都没有了。”  
脸上忽然有他人皮肤的触感，伊比利斯的右手伸过桌面，极轻柔地将他的左脸与左耳捧在手中。每一句说出口的话，都在她的掌心震动。  
“你有没有过这种时候，觉得生命中的一切都无所谓。不管是什么，反应到自己心里，都只是麻木。你所赚到的一切金钱，失去的，付出的，只不过是银行里的几个数字。所有人都告诉你会好起来的，只要你解决了那些让你难过的事情，你就不会再感到悲伤。”  
这句话，他忍了太久。  
伊比利斯不说话，两人保持着这样奇诡的姿势。她安静地看着他，那双黑眼睛中，好像有某种说不出的情绪。除却留声机里的音乐，公寓中并无其他声响。时间过得如此慢，但是不可挽回。一切都无可挽回。  
“痛苦是不能量化的。”她终于响应他的话，“世界上的一切，不能用‘解决问题’这样的角度看。人心不是方程式，没有那么简单。”  
他们两人萍水相逢，可是从眼神与举止中看得出来，彼此都有许多过去，铺张地说出来，也许是一篇雷马克式的奇情小说。伊比利斯对她的过去讳莫如深，可是只言词组一点点积聚，也猜得到她生命中的遗憾与不如意。  
他容忍自己贪恋这片刻的安慰，姿态不动，半边脸埋在她的手掌中，说，“我没有办法解释自己，但我的心脏从始至终都很痛。好像有人将它撕成了碎片，再强迫我用这颗破碎的心脏继续活着，强迫它继续跳动。”  
他们两兄弟出生的时候，是家中第四五子。有时候母亲自己也受震荡，站在灶前困惑地说，别的女人可以隐瞒岁数，她却不行，已经有这么多孩子，真是辛苦。  
辛苦是真的，因为孩子多而呻命苦是假的。  
一晃二十一年。  
有很多事不想故意去记得，怕悔恨太多。两兄弟一直努力给这个家带来快乐欢笑。最令人惊奇的是，他们竟然跳出传统路径，为自己谋到生计。乔治从来是两人中更温和的那一个。他后来常想，如果只是自己孤身前行，也许他不会有勇气从霍格沃茨退学，又或者那么坚定的开这间笑话商店。他这个人，固然外表前卫而无所畏惧，内心仍然是有所保留的。像一间装修非常合时的老房子，他此刻住的房子。  
这间房子，还是他与弗雷德一起合租的。战争，残疾，死亡，破碎的家庭，生活的压力，迷茫的青年时代。他的命运走到如今，除了一颗破碎的心，什么也不剩下。  
“如果你这一生的寿命有两百多年，那么你现在所做的决定，会不会有所改变？”她平静地看着他，忽然抛出这个问题。  
乔治愣一愣。  
他不知道，在他看来，只有生命太完满的人才会祈求活得再长一些。而他太年轻，人生艰难的时候，但求一死。所有的乐观都被从躯壳中赶了出去，剩下一副空壳。怎么会想要再活得长一些。他的心脏里好像有一场雷暴，不断让他处在电击之中。最可怕的是，所有人都期望他坚强，期望他表面上一如往常，他的痛苦，不能被世界所知。  
“不知道。我只知道我大概不会有什么中年危机，因为我的整个人生就是一场危机。”  
笑话太冷，伊比利斯撤回自己的手，扶额微笑。  
她斜靠在椅背上，声音平缓，并无起伏，“有些人的生命暗淡无光，但也只能走下去。黑暗行路，这就是生活。不管怎么过，都是一生。”   
生在伦敦，生在伊朗，生在哪里都好，生得贫穷也好，生在豪富之家也好。需要处理屋顶漏水的人会羡慕街上乞丐，觉得不拥有就没有烦恼。他又想起她送他的杜拉克传记。画家的第二任妻子艾尔莎，他还没有读到她的故事的结局。可是一切崎岖坎坷，也都是一整个世纪之前，想来简直不可思议。那是另一段人生，另一个时代。几页纸之间，写尽多少人的一生。他简直不敢冷眼旁观自己的生命。  
那一瞬间乔治·韦斯莱觉得凡事争无可争。  
不管怎么过，都是一生。  
他越过桌面握住伊比利斯的手，两人微笑对望。一切举动如此安静，毫无攻击性。窗外有雪霰，被风吹得打旋。幽暗烛火映在她眼中，盈盈跃动，简直不像真人。  
翌日他在门上的递信口拿到牛皮纸的包裹。其中有伊比利斯手写给他的一封短笺。

亲爱的G，  
我一直在想应该对你说些什么。你是诚恳的人，大道理不是你需要的东西。我想我也应该诚恳。  
你没错，也许我从不允许自己过度对什么人放纵我的感情，这样在离别的时候会容易许多。我二十多岁到伦敦，具体的年份不太记得了。当时我有个朋友，是加拿大籍的年轻女孩，她叫亚德里安娜。我们两个人在艺术沙龙中认识，她长得好看，是许多艺术界人士的缪斯，有理想有抱负。年轻时的我对她无比依赖，相信她对我也是这样。自身与这世界并无紧密联系的人，一旦找到彼此，轻易会将对方当成自己的依靠。我们形影不离，虽然饱有的并不是浪漫的感情。但她是我的孪生子，精神上，生活中。  
后来我结了婚，她也是。与什么人，在此无需赘述。重点是，今时今日她已经故去。  
总有人说除了生死并无大事。在我愚见看来，连生死也不是大事。肉体是困囿灵魂的枷锁。生死只不过是灵魂的又一次轮回。  
G，人的痛苦不能量化，不能比较。我不会告诉你我理解你的感受。但人与人之间，本来只是互相陪伴一程。彼此离别，不应该视作是失去，只要曾经得到过陪伴，就已经很幸运，是上天的赠予。除却你自己，所有人都只是过客，就像你也是他人生命中的插曲而已。G，得到与得不到，从来都十分虚幻，可以比作莎士比亚仲夏夜的剧本情节。  
都像一场故梦。

P.S. 随信附我自己复刻的黑胶唱片，只有一首曲子，叫作1965，我想你会喜欢。

I．

乔治从牛皮纸大信封中倒出那张黑胶盘片，沉默中扣上留声机的撞针。沙哑的女声在小公寓中回荡，细听如泣如诉。他反复倾听，听出一句歌词，“我们能否回到过去所拥有的世界，像完美切割的钻石，我们本该永恒。”  
世上没有东西是永恒的。  
一九一四年，一战爆发。  
一九一六年，爱因斯坦发表相对论。  
一九二五年，装饰风艺术的巅峰。  
一九六五年，越南战争。  
一九七八年，乔治·韦斯莱出生。  
一九九八年，弗雷德·韦斯莱死亡。  
一切都将变革。  
哪怕是时间。

她究竟是谁。  
圣诞夜至今，过去不到一个星期。乔治知道，他当然不能在这样短暂的时间内对对方产生任何深入的了解。但他们两人，长时间地在一起虚耗时间。而他对她近乎一无所知。她只对他说，自己生在波斯一带，中东地区的魔法，当然就没有魔杖。她有时候眼神很深，坐在他对面，好像看到的人根本也不是他。他想起阳光穿透窗玻璃，映在她脸上的样子。她平和地微笑，对他引用济慈的诗句，说“美的事物是永恒的喜悦”。所以人会追求艺术，追求一切美好。因为在漫长而无定数的生命当中，美，是疏解人心的媒介。  
她讲插画，讲雕塑，讲诗歌。说一九二零年代，一战后二战前，那种光怪陆离的时代背景下，人人耽于享乐。绚丽的表皮之下，其实又是个抑郁的时代。经济不稳定的时期，社会的戏剧化太强，所以才有装饰艺术的巅峰，才有文学的“迷茫一代”，美术的“新艺术运动”。她眼中那一闪而过的情绪，是不是怀念。  
人怎能怀念一个不属于自己的时代。  
新年夜，伊比利斯邀请他一道去伦敦城中庆祝跨年。  
那时候她站在他的公寓门口，轻描淡写问他有没有去过爵士乐俱乐部。  
乔治当然说没有。又问她新年夜出游的邀约，是不是只有他们两人。  
她对他微笑，说，我没有其他人可以邀请。  
他这才知道，她总是自己一个人穿上盛装，独自去餐厅，去跳舞。包括他初见她的圣诞夜晚上。孤身独处也没有关系，被他人的热闹包围，好像自己也能被那种热闹沾染一样。我们都知道，人生远不是一场不会散场的宴会。但是通过这样的方式，好像能欺骗自己，让这场宴会，延续得更长一些。  
她带他去的地方叫烛光俱乐部。名字很恰当。整间酒吧只用烛火照明，装潢全数是二十年代的风格。铺着白桌布的圆桌，爵士乐，戴礼帽的男子，穿flapper裙与闪亮头饰的姑娘。音乐声回荡在耳中，真的好像时空穿越。伊比利斯的裙子当然也是flapper式样，衣角钉一排珠穂，走动起来莹莹晃动。一看真像古装。两人自然地在人群中随着音乐旋转，舞步挪动起来，一切都是虚影。只有她的面容，在柔光映衬中愈发清晰。这不是乔治第一次意识到她很美。并不是所谓的五官精致这样肤浅的美丽，而是辉煌。  
乐曲停下再环顾四周，发觉角落有一座小型吧台。酒保穿着白衬衫与花呢围巾，逗周围女生调笑。  
乔治的目光忽然停住。  
吧台边高脚凳上端坐的女人，高鼻深目皮肤颜色浓重，是熟人。  
伊比利斯看他眼光，好像了然于心，笑一笑预备走开。  
“那是我兄弟的前女友。”  
他与安吉丽娜从葬礼后再也不曾见面，彼此都属于对方生命中痛苦的一部分。他记得五年级的圣诞，弗雷德与他去霍格莫德。两人在糖果店中偶遇安吉。他伪装成弗雷德，与她说了半天话，结局是被那姑娘拧着耳朵，问下次还敢不敢伪装成另一个人。他回到自己兄弟身边，裂开嘴笑，小声说，“You can keep her.”  
伊比利斯轻轻点头，忽然问他，“你会不会想要发展出新的关系。”  
乔治愣一愣。  
这么直接的问题，这么一针见血。  
“如果是别的情况下，”如果没有认识你，“也许会的。”因为人总是要寻找慰藉。不管这样的关系健康与否。安吉代表的是他生活中最重要的，业已失去的那个部分。那首歌的歌词，如果我有选择，我会与神做交易，请他互换我们的位置。乔治近乎茫然地看着那个剪影，紫色天鹅绒的长裙，黑发笼在脑后，露出那张颜色深邃的面容。他忽然说，“我们走吧。”  
他自然而然去取两人的外衣。将昵外套披在伊比利斯的肩上，近乎无声地穿过人群，向室外走去。  
乔治从来没有涉足过这间俱乐部。从装潢上看，酒吧本身并不只是仿古而已。舞厅外的长廊上，两侧墙壁挂满黑白照片，记录着烛光俱乐部的历史。他跟在伊比利斯身后，忽然被某一张照片夺去视线。  
繁杂的背景中，人群熙来攘往，看上去即是他此刻身处的这间酒吧。前景是一桌人，白色桌布覆盖的圆桌。最正中是一名开怀大笑的女子，长发打卷，是二十年代流行的时尚。两旁是同样表情欢快的男子，其中一人正是杜拉克。竟然有这样巧合。乔治无声地看一眼前方伊比利斯的背影，又回头看那张旧相片。再次迈步离开的时候，他的眼睛看见了照片中不易被察觉的细节。  
正中的女人身前桌上，放着一张姓名牌。  
其上飞扬的花体字，写一个名字，亚德里安娜。  
杜拉克的生活中，曾经认识叫做亚德里安娜的女人？  
这不是那一天伊比利斯的信中，提到过的挚友吗。  
他们两人最终在贝尔格拉维亚的街头缓慢行走，身边时不时擦肩而过宿醉的行人。如果他要对自己承认，他从来都明白伊比利斯所说的是什么意思。身处在别人的热闹当中，好像自己也能被那种热闹沾染一样。抬头看，整个街区的窗户内都亮着灯。那些高大白房子中投出来的温暖光线，真像是明信片。不管长到多大，新年夜永远都让人觉得是一切事物都能成真的夜晚。  
那么多人，那么多扇窗户，一扇就是一个人家。  
哪一扇才会是属于他的。  
伊比利斯回头对他笑，夜幕之中那年轻人的眼睛下有一点淡淡的青黑色。或许因为年轻，不管经历什么，此时此时还是显得精神奕奕。穿白衬衫与西装外衣，没有领带。与她对视，忽然微笑着露出雪白整齐牙齿。那头红发，颜色真是纯粹。像黑暗中燃烧的火光。  
静默之中，忽然有巨大的爆炸声。  
乔治·韦斯莱抬头向上看，越过巨响对她讲话，“看烟花！”  
啊，烟花。  
新年夜的传统项目。  
年年如此，无论过了多少年，还是同一片夜空。新年夜的伦敦人，都曾看过同样的烟花。  
漫天花火炸响，荧光垂落而下。或红或金，像血又像鎏金。声声爆炸声中，光线映亮彼此的面容。明暗交错，一幕一幕闪动。她也在看他。她始终温柔，好像对他的一切际遇，了然于心，却不会故意迎合。有的时候她异常沉默，给他舒适纵容的感觉，行止那样自然。  
他不晓得自己如何动作，只知道在漫天花火的雪夜，他的双手捧住了那张脸，轻轻拥吻。  
伊比利斯的手扶住他的腰，片刻之后，极轻柔地将他推开。脸上还有一点似是而非的笑意，轻轻摇了摇头，只说，“新年快乐，G。”

我们会爱什么样的人，归根结底是自己的投影。  
他曾自己一个人去麻瓜伦敦看电影，具体内容记不太清楚，但其中有一句台词，嘲讽般说，“你有没有这么爱过什么东西。”近乎媚俗。大部分人的答案都应该是肯定的，家人，朋友，或者小到一件随身的物品，总有什么东西能让人投射感情。但是叫今时今日的他回答，答案是没有。当然他曾爱过很多东西，以一腔赤子之心爱着这个世界。爱他的兄弟。  
巨大的失去会对你造成这样的影响。你看世界的眼光会不同。  
不要想当然。  
世上哪有那么理想化的事情。你以为你受过大苦难，也许此后人生就会顺利，因为潜意识里，以为这一生的苦已经历尽。九八年，他以为那一年的记忆会模糊，或者说记不清自己究竟做了什么事情。六月一，他从陋居启程，先在高地小住，再到赫布里底，离群索居。什么人会甘愿将自己放逐。他，带着随身的几件衣物，和他残缺的躯壳。莫丽抓他抓他很紧，言行之中，几乎可以看出来恨不能想要跟着他跑。直白一点讲，是因为已经失去一个孩子，生怕再失去他。甚至不愿让他离开房子，自作主张安排好他的一切日程，最好再叫他搬回家来住。拿责任与对家人的愧疚悬在他头上，试图将他锁在身边。  
这叫他窒息。  
那一年的四月一，他在巴黎。独自一人坐在小咖啡厅里，外面夜幕低垂，只有室内的烛火映亮四周陌生人的脸。长恨此身非我有。走出半生，才忽然惊觉，原来他才刚刚二十一岁。  
我们会爱什么样的人，归根结底是自己的投影。伊比利斯对他，毫无回避。好像新年夜的一切从未发生过。但他已经知道，成年人的世界，没有明确同意，就代表拒绝。他们的相遇像一出幕间剧，不过是人生中的片段。她是谁，她从哪里来。他统统一无所知。这是不对等的感情。她与他合适，是因为他们两人都早忘掉了爱与被爱是个什么感觉。心里最重要的东西，无外乎是责任，工作，租房，怎样一点一点地解决问题，怎样活下去。下一顿饭，下一个遮挡头顶的屋檐又在哪里。一个人被欺骗了太多次，失去了太多东西，难免变成这个样子。人多是吃了太多苦，才会斤斤计较，生怕手中的这点东西也不能挽留。  
两千年的第一天是个周六。新世纪的第一天，乔治端坐在自己的长桌前，随意翻看那本杜拉克传记。一九一九年，杜拉克结识了年轻的英国女孩，海伦·博克拉克，巴黎长大，彼时在伦敦从事翻译工作。两人通过共同的诗人朋友结识。海伦受到的教育卓绝，九岁时候，已经精通钢琴演奏，考取巴黎国立高等音乐学院。二战爆发前，她与家人搬迁回到伦敦。  
二十五岁的海伦，高挑纤瘦，长着一张鹅蛋脸，颧骨高耸，黑色卷发。她的一切外貌，都是杜拉克画中公主所具有的特质。她的着装风格简洁而优雅，一眼看去，好像难以接近。杜拉克即刻被她的外貌所吸引，两人兴趣爱好相近，他的激动简直难以言表。当时两人的好友对他们的初遇在通信中写过这样一句话，“你为什么要介绍他们认识，他们两人的共同点实在是太多了。”  
乔治的手短暂地托住自己的下颌骨。  
这样走向，简直可以叫人猜想到之后会发生的事情。  
那么，艾尔莎呢。他为什么会这样关心一个历史书中的人物。  
海伦成为了杜拉克宅经常出入的客人。两人交往的初期，杜拉克常常带海伦去他文学艺术界的聚会，甚至介绍她与济慈结识。对于一个名不见经传的年轻女孩，杜拉克带给她难以企及的资源。两人的性格互补，海伦冷静，杜拉克冲动。他们的联系愈来愈紧密，到了不可分割的程度。一九一九年的秋天，杜拉克夫妇搬进立博路一百一十七号。战争的影响下，杜拉克所能得到的工作减少，所住的房子也是租借。但海伦与杜拉克的关系从未中断，甚至合作出版数本插画集。  
彼时杜拉克与艾尔莎，尚未结束婚姻关系。  
除却金钱问题，杜拉克对艾尔莎的态度直转而下。此时的杜拉克在与好友信件中写到，他与艾尔莎的性格相差太多，艾尔莎远不能给他带来他所想渴求的智力上的挑战。他认为，两人之间的关系，到了不可挽回的地步。而海伦，是与他相匹配的人。她的智慧，才能，一切的一切，都叫他向往。一九二三年八月，他与艾尔莎最后一次前往图卢兹，回程中，杜拉克写信给叶茨，信中说自己疲惫而难过，这一趟旅程是人类所能想象的最低谷。那一年结束之前，他与艾尔莎已经分开。在伦敦艺术界一众故交的强烈反对中，海伦搬进了立博路一百一十七号，杜拉克宅。  
怎么会这样。  
乔治来回翻看那几页纸，一翻，就翻遍了半个世纪。  
杜拉克传记之中，从此再也没有艾尔莎的名字。怎么会这样，他不敢相信这就是全部的故事，是她全部的生活。这个历史书中的姑娘，连一张照片都没有留下。  
近乎茫然地回头望，伊比利斯就坐在他身后的沙发上，抬头对他微微笑一笑。她的眼神很深，表情却没有任何异常。她手中在翻看一份花边小报，第二版有他的照片，显然是抓拍。标题大写黑字。匆匆一扫，说韦斯莱家基因好。说他如果没有受伤，真是很好看，加上现今拥有的财产，真是巫师界最令人向往的单身汉。他不言不语，与她对视一眼。  
好像在等待她的意见。  
“是因为伤疤，才造就今天的你。”  
乔治悚然一惊。  
伊比利斯已经低头继续看报。那一句话悬挂在两人之间的空气中，好像只是他的幻觉。  
他在伦敦旧书店中出入，翻遍每一本提及杜拉克的书。埃德蒙·杜拉克远非知名人物，同时代插画家中，他的所有成就也被比尔兹利盖过，关于他私生活的记载，寥寥可数。那时候他觉得这一切都不过是书本上的字而已，寥寥几行油墨，写尽一个人的一生。这人与他素昧平生，他们之间，间隔了整整一个世纪。这是文字的魔法，但也只是一个遥远的，已经尘封了的故事，不过一场故梦。  
乔治·韦斯莱在故纸堆中穿梭，想到伊比利斯，想到她坐在他小公寓的沙发上。她说，“以前我在古书店里买过很多绝版的老游记。作者名不见经传，写的地方也没有什么特别。但是我看那些纸上写几百年前赫布里底岛上的农夫，写他们在某年某月做的事情，说过的话。他们一定想不到，几百年后会以这种方式被一个来自异国他乡的人读到关于他们的一生。”  
被一个写作人爱上，你将永生不死。  
是的。  
永生不死。  
他买了很多二零年代前后的旧书，终于在一张旧报纸上找到一张舞台剧合影。那张照片，摄于一九一九年，拍的是杜拉克与一班好友故交的家庭舞台剧项目。黑白胶片上人物五官已经泰半模糊，只有相片最下端一行油墨印刷的注释。右一，艾尔莎·比尔纳提。  
那张侧脸，毋庸置疑。  
五官轮廓与伊比利斯如出一辙。  
他咽下喉咙中的酸涩感，再去看那张照片。看见注释中还有一个熟悉的名字，亚德里安娜。烛光俱乐部墙上的旧照片中的女人，伊比利斯信中提到过的，已经故去的挚友。  
这究竟是谁？  
亚德里安娜。就这一个名字，他在麻瓜伦敦的旧书店中翻找。一切旧报纸，谈及装饰艺术的书籍全数翻遍。最终来到大英图书馆，直接在 其庞大的图书系统中，键入了这个名字。  
浩如烟海的文字，其中一个姓名捉住了他的眼睛。  
亚德里安娜·莫尼埃。  
一八九二年四月生，一九五五年六月死。曾是法国著名的书商，作家，与私人出版商。一九二〇年代，又是巴黎与伦敦艺术界著名的缪斯，影响力深远。流传下来的，至今还有她的肖像画。  
这是巧合，一定是巧合，叫亚德里安娜的人数繁多，不一定就是他所想的那一个人。  
这个名字连带搜索出的结果，有一本瓦尔特·本雅明的书信集。乔治并不知道这是什么人，只看得到扉页上写他是二十年代活跃在西欧的德国哲学家。那部书信集的其中一篇是邀约好友去登山的信函，其中内容是这样写的。“……我简直不能告诉你亚德里安娜写给我的几行字对我来说有多么重要。我同意你所说的，我不仅仅应该翻译普鲁斯特的著作，同时也应尽力将朱利安·格林介绍到德意志的土地。如果你与亚德里安娜都同意此事，请将出版商的地址回函予我。请不要犹豫，常常写信给我。我此刻所能拥有的快乐是短暂的，有局限性的，而你是信是其中莫大的组成部分。请代问亚德里安娜与艾尔莎好。”  
艾尔莎。  
匆忙向前翻过一页，看收信人的名字。  
“致，埃德蒙。”埃德蒙·杜拉克。  
他回到对角巷的时候，绵延多日的小雪终于停歇，天色已经黑尽。街上圣诞季的装饰彩灯还没有被拆除，城市的灯海让人想起霍格沃茨战役打响时，格伦芬南谷中千万支正在炸响的魔杖。他当时站在城堡的石墙中，怀抱着弗雷德的尸体，突然间明白，原来感情和人生一样，都是一往无回的单行线。一旦过站，再也无法回头。  
伊比利斯在用留声机放轻缓的音乐。他走进公寓门时听到一句轻缓的男声，“没人知道这是怎样一种感觉，你与我，你与我……”一切如常。乔治放下钥匙，长舒一口气，自己也不知道是出于感慨，还是出于茫然。她向他颔首问好，脸上还挂着一点微笑。  
印着黑白照片的旧报纸本身没有重量，握在手中，好像有千斤重。  
他想，他终于要得到答案，这很好。  
他将那张报纸轻轻放在她面前的桌上，不置一词。  
她的手指抬起来，划过纸上的照片，划过已经故去的人脸，划过那张还存活着的，她自己的面容。抬头对他笑一笑，表情中并无异常。他这才意识到，她看他的表情，与看这周遭世界的表情并无区别，都有一种温和的距离感。“这世界打碎所有人，而有些人愈合后的伤口反而更坚韧。但那些它不能打碎的人被杀死。它公正地杀死了所有那些最善良最温柔和最勇敢的人。如果这些形容你都不符合，那么你可以确信它也一定会杀死你，只是这事儿没有任何紧迫的需要。”  
海明威，永别了武器。  
他知道她在暗示什么，直截了当问，这是不是你。  
伊比利斯靠坐在他的沙发上，近，又好像离得很远，“记得镇灵是什么吗？”  
镇灵，所谓的阿拉伯神话中的精灵。一千零一夜中出现最频繁的生灵。传说中，人类诞生于黑色的泥土，而镇灵生于无烟的火焰。巴基斯坦人说，镇灵住在树顶上，用这种故事来恐吓小孩，教导他们不要在天黑后在室外逗留玩耍。或者不要随意捡起地上的无主之物，以免这些东西其实属于镇灵。镇灵，在中东文化中是噩梦的产物。他们能改变形貌，活的时间长久，而人类不是他们的对手。  
当然，也有人说，镇灵实际上与人并没有差别，不能以简单的好或者坏分类。这一类的传说中，镇灵就存活在人类当中。可能此时此刻，在你阅读这一段话的时候，就有个镇灵坐在你身边。但他是善意的，不会与你为难。大千世界，无数的文化，巴基斯坦的镇灵是噩梦生物，但在其他地方，他们被认为是具有魔法的存在，拥有人所不具有的力量，而在更远一些的地域，也有人认为，镇灵是肉眼不可见的存在。  
她说的，是不是他想的那个意思。  
乔治缓慢地拉出一张椅子，坐下叹气，“哇哦，这和我想的差好多。”  
她对着他微笑，手指缓慢地撩起碎发掖到耳后。“一八八〇年，我出生在舍基。”  
一八八〇年的舍基，现在的阿塞拜疆北方城市，高加索山脉上的要塞，当年俄罗斯帝国的高加索总督区。舍基名不见经传，也没有任何特产，距离首都巴库三百公里远，与世隔绝。时至今日，还保留着公元一世纪始建的旧城与老城墙。对于游客来说，是一个下午就可以游览完的地方。  
但舍基古城墙外，燃烧着圣火。  
阿塞拜疆这个国家本身，就是拜火教的发源地。连国名都来源于古波斯语，意即“圣火之地”。  
镇灵从火焰中诞生，近似凤凰涅槃，但是每一代从火中诞生的都是新的生命，没有过去，只有未来。一个独自生在天地间的生命，与一切毫无牵连，也没有任何归属。  
她在遇见他的时候，其实已经是百岁的老人。  
“伊比利斯是我的第一个名字。”  
啊，当然，他怎么没有想到。伊比利斯，Iblis，根本不是通用的名字，哪怕是在阿拉伯国家中，伊比利斯也不是女性的名字。古兰经中提及名字的第一个镇灵，伊比利斯，即是伊斯兰文化中的撒旦，因拒绝臣服于人类而被逐出天堂。她的名字意即黑暗，本身就取材于古籍，只是代称而已。  
年纪，爱人，和葡萄酒，这些是你永远不该记数的东西。  
这是他对她说过的话。  
她活过多少年，有过多少爱人，有过多少名字，又饮过多少美酒。不可记数。有时候会的语言太多了，单词与单词都在脑中混杂成一团。英文中的“排队”，与法语的“鲱鱼”拼写相同；纽约布鲁克林有丹波区，日本奈良有丹波桥。世界何其大，人在其中漂泊，都只不过是修行而已。  
“我见过你们人类不敢想象的事情，”  
他以为她在对他说话，后来才醒悟原来她不过是在背诵一首诗。  
“我看过鄂霍次克海的流冰，好像低头看蓝天白云。”  
“我目睹萨尔瓦多的火山，远看如金红色的流光。”  
“但这一切都将化为虚无，就像眼泪，落进雨水之中。”  
乔治茫然地抬头看她，他的心里有种难以描摹的空虚感。他以为他会惊讶，或者至少有什么俏皮话讲一讲，然而并没有。视野清晰，她的轮廓也一清二楚。他的手向前挪动了一下，好像想要握住对方的手，最终却停住了。他转动视线，发现她的眼睛仍然看着他，如同深海。一切情绪，都被吸收其中。  
一生太长，迷失感太重。  
前三十年的人生，都在试图将自己归类到人群中，试图用群体的归属感，淹死自己心中的孤独。其实归属感，也不过就是集体的不幸。她渐渐知道人类应该怎样行事，人类不会叫伊比利斯这样的名字。她化名艾尔莎，为自己构造新的身份，从中东，一路旅行，在每一个国家短暂生活，最终到了伦敦。  
前三十年，世界不知她的存在。  
她亦不知世界。  
我们所有人，也只不过是时间的囚徒。  
镇灵是伊斯兰与拜火教中都有的形象，她以为自己会相信神明，相信救主，但是没有。宗教，娱乐，物质，一切都只不过是人用来逃避现实的工具。三十年，她有工作，有朋友，仿佛人类的一生也就是这样了，生老病死，通过回忆，和对未来的期望，继续漫无目的地向前走。但她不是沉溺于过去的人，或者她以为她不是。  
一九〇九年六月。  
她还记得那个夏天。  
那一年她二十九岁，化名艾尔莎·比纳尔提，自称有意大利和波斯血统，是伦敦文艺圈著名的小提琴手。那时候的伦敦，现在想起来，真像是一场遥远的仲夏夜之梦。她还记得特拉法加广场上穿流的马车和零星汽车，美术馆的台阶上也没有现在这么多的卖唱艺人；穿过摄政街，路上男男女女身着长裙撑与三件套西装。那时候的威斯敏斯特桥上，还能看见戴着礼帽的男人。后来她去看亨特利旧胶卷检索，看黑白胶片中的伦敦，也不觉得有什么难过，剩下的也许只能称得上是怀旧。  
那时候她住在诺丁山。  
在伦敦的这么多年，搬家多少次，竟然从没有离开过这片街区。  
不管是刻意还是潜意识，也许她确实也曾放任过自己沉溺过去。  
亚德里安娜，那时她的挚友，也是这漫长人生中唯一的故交。亚德里安娜·莫尼埃，一八九二年生于巴黎。她的父亲曾是地区邮政员，母亲对艺术文学研究甚深。亚德里安娜的小妹玛丽，后来成为了小有名气的插画师。一九〇九年，亚德里安娜搬到伦敦，一开始在学校中做法语老师的兼职。伊比利斯后来晓得，她写过一部法语著作，名字就叫《伦敦回忆》。但是她没有拜读过。  
也许因为不忍心。  
自己写自己的历史，好像产妇说分娩，或者癌症病人写化疗，叫人不忍卒读。  
后来她也成了历史书中的人物，现在去巴黎，还能在美术馆里看见她的画像。  
二战后，亚德里安娜迁回巴黎。二十年代的巴黎文艺圈中，她是莎士比亚书店的拥有者之一，西尔维娅·比奇生意上也是生活中的伴侣。但是那一切她都没有亲眼见到。那个玫瑰花一样脸庞的女孩，金发碧眼，对文学的热情胜过他人对宗教的热情。  
她们曾是邻居。  
那年六月，她们两人召集一班好友，在诺丁山的后花园中举办私人演奏会。她还记得四周低垂的绣球花苞，轻盈翻飞的萤火虫。那是伦敦装饰艺术的黄金年代，也是她的黄金年代。后花园的酒会中，其中一人就是埃德蒙。年轻的他生得一张严肃的脸，黑发一丝不苟梳在脑后，那双眼睛里有摄人的亮光。那时候她也还年轻，错觉自己与周遭人并无不同，可以开展一个家庭，有一个归属。  
后来的事情，历史书中写得很清楚。  
他们在一起，前前后后，差不多十年。  
故人心易变，这也很好。在一个地方呆满十年，已经到了被人疑心容貌与年龄的地步。她离开伦敦的那一天是个晚上，轻装简行，除了随身的衣物，什么也没有带。那时候她站在立博路一百一十七号外面的人行道上，最后一次回头看杜拉克宅中透出的灯火。彼时海伦已经搬进她的故居，她将成为埃德蒙的第三任妻子，也是与他最合拍的一任，夫唱妇随，留下无数经典著作。她在百科中读他们的一生，寥寥数行，几乎从来不会提到她的名字。这很好。透过印刷的油墨，好像还能看见当年那个孤独敏感的年轻人，但他的人生，本来也不应该与她有什么瓜葛。数年之后，战争爆发，Hodder Stoughton出版公司不堪经历危机，被阿歇特收购。那些描金风流的插画，也许终有一天会散失殆尽。  
一九二三年十月的那个晚上，她连夜乘火车南下多弗港，乘上前往法国的渡轮，天亮之前，就已经悄无声息地离开了不列颠。  
艾尔莎·比尔纳提，从此消失。  
她的下一段人生，开始在伊朗。  
镇灵生于火焰，无父无母，也没有灵魂。她漫长的人生之中，除却自身，没有遇到第二个同道中人，更无从寻找自己的起源。一切关于镇灵的记载，全部都是一千零一夜式的志怪传说。她想既然自己生于圣火，那么应该前去拜火教的发源地。琐罗亚斯德教，曾是中东与西亚地区影响力最强大的宗教，古波斯帝国的国教。因信徒在火前祈祷，故得名拜火教。  
伊朗亚兹德省在整个国家的最中心。荒芜的沙漠之中，有座小到不能再小的村落，名叫查克查克。盐漠中零星两三间夯土房子，经济赤贫，人口几乎不存在。村中遮天蔽日的山崖上，有座荒废的神庙，曾经是拜火教最神圣的所在。拜火教鼎盛时期，每年夏天，都会有大批信众从伊朗，阿塞拜疆，印度诸国蜂拥而来朝圣。她到达荒漠中的神庙的时候，一切已经荒废，只剩下莽莽黄沙和被世人遗忘的神庙。  
沿着山壁上凿出来的石阶拾级而上，站在伊朗的最中心，盐漠的最高处向下望，极目远望空无一物。长风呼啸，吹动她的头纱和黑发。再回头看，荒废的神庙其实是一座人造石窟，被两扇巨大的青铜门遮蔽。门内黢黑一片，没有任何自然光。地上铺就大理石，而墙面被长久燃烧的火焰熏黑。二三年十二月那一天，她无声地环顾四周，看到黑暗中唯一一点光。  
是恒久燃烧的圣火。  
无人看顾，竟然从来没有熄灭过。  
青铜大门在身后阖上，黑暗之中幽蓝色的圣火映亮她的脸。  
她在冰冷的地面上盘膝坐下，阖上双眼。  
在漫长修行中，世界进入了新千年。  
在查克查克度过的三十年中，世界已经彻底改头换面。一战，二战，经济萧条，德国的战败，越南战争。这个新世界混杂着汽车尾气的空气，眩目的夜间照明，富含激素和农药残余的食物。这一切都与她无关。山中的洞窟内，时间没有意义。宇宙没有起点，也没有终点。人类的生命在她身边缓慢地经过，从生到死，无穷轮回。  
拜火教说，在圣城神庙的火前坐禅冥想，黑暗之中点亮一支蜡烛，凝神专注于火光，就能看见自己的前生。她依照老办法，用圣火点亮蜡烛，盘坐在火焰前冥想。没有风，没有声音。等待过一整个夜晚，火焰毫无变化，她的视线之中，也没有出现任何前生的预兆。  
比一生更漫长的这一夜。  
比一夜更短暂的这一生。  
长夜将尽，未有黎明。  
不知道是幻觉还是真实，蜡烛上摇曳的火苗，忽然变成了圣火的幽蓝色。  
小小一支劣质的油脂蜡烛，怎可能出现高温燃烧的纯蓝色。  
那是她的起源。  
无父无母，没有灵魂，亦无前生。她生于圣火，也将死于火焰。每一代镇灵的诞生，都是上一代镇灵焚烧自己的结果。命运无从谈论所以然，更无法用语言解释。它既不存在，又无所不在。非人非物非因，没有任何属性，超越有限与无限。宗教对大部分人类来说，更多是一种慰藉，寻求救赎。但神明众多，对她来说，只不过是为了让世人理解，真我与超我，本是一体。  
一九五七年，她离开查克查克。  
山外的环境无疑比从前恶劣。但这个热闹的新世界似乎比旧世界更适合她这样的人生存。城市的夜晚灯火辉煌，行走其中的人却神色不明。高楼中邻里成群，居住其中的人却面目不清。大隐隐于市，她给自己起名叫阿撒拉珈，Azarahksh，是波斯语，意即烛火。她在整个世界上漂泊，有过无数的工作，住过无数的地方。看过天下山川大河，看过东京烟笼雨，西伯利亚浩大雪霰，查克查克山中漫长苦修，历经关山河阻，跨越刀锋，追寻救赎之道，终于再次回到人世。回归尘世，体验世上万物，探索其中神性。  
一九七〇年，她回到不列颠。  
租住在立博路一百一十七号。  
杜拉克故居。  
不见天地，不思归。  
七十年代的伦敦，莱斯特广场上竖满巨大的灯箱广告，车流人流穿梭不息。人群从她身边擦肩而过，而她是被世界遗忘的人。七〇年，故居已经改造成公寓，一层一户，不再是独门独栋的住宅。她租住在公寓楼的最高层，可以俯瞰街区。棕色砖墙，白色楣饰，好像一切不曾改变。走了这么久，其实到哪里都是客居，并没有一个可以回去的地方。她乘公交车重访伦敦，大街小巷全数走遍。在波多贝洛路市场与当地居民一样，买花回家做瓶插。这个新的时代，她无牵无挂，认识的人也不过是邻里点头之交。每天穿白衬衫与长裤，与陌生人在咖啡厅饮茶谈天。  
科林·怀特所著的杜拉克传记引言中，有一段话这样写，“……我致电了埃德蒙·杜拉克在过去的伦敦黄页簿中给出的地址。接听电话的女士不仅听说过杜拉克，并且自称曾与他在同一时间住在这栋公寓内，对其了解颇深。她无私地为我的书提供了偌大帮助。从这一原子核开始，引发了无数连锁反应……”  
这写的当然是她。  
接到电话的那天早上，她坐在窗边，身后的留声机还在轻柔地播放音乐。诺丁山的天际上空，流云漫卷。她的手握住电话听筒，眼神有一瞬间很茫然。你看，日光之下无新鲜事。故事统共只有那么多，经不住多少笔来回往复地写，隔了五六十年，又一次转回到了她的身上。她与世隔绝已久，以阅读和沉默为爱好，夜半的时候总独自听留声机，偶尔啜饮醇酒。以音乐与遥远的人声，来为那些中宵不寐的人充当夜间的伴侣。她事无巨细，为传记作者怀特提供了详尽的资料。  
七六年杜拉克传记出版，书籍上市的前几天，她搬离诺丁山，以免任何人从书中追寻到她存在过的踪迹。乘火车北上，去了爱丁堡。  
生命太长，走过的路太多。长得一切波澜壮阔都成了流水账。  
这一次，她的名字叫安东妮娅，安东妮娅·帕特森。姓氏的来历是威廉·卡洛斯·威廉斯的诗集，帕特森。意象派的语言，且具有惠特曼的浪漫主义传统。威廉斯的诗坚持使用口语，断句松散，日常生活中平凡粗糙的事物皆可入诗。她坐在北上的火车窗边，翻过他的著作，窗外是西海岸一望无际的田野与羊群。再回头看车厢内，有打闹的孩童，被他们的母亲一把抱住。那年轻妇人口中虽然责备，眼神却很温柔。  
很难想像，她们的外貌看上去几乎同龄。  
很难想象有人能在这样一成不变的生活中取得幸福感。  
但是也许就是因为她这样不易满足，所以快乐对她来说，从来难以企及。  
苏格兰房产易主需走法律程序，文书繁多。现在去档案中看，还能看到七六年她的签名，A. Paterson，购得利斯街区巴克斯特路四号，公寓三号。那间房子是乔治王时期的建筑，后窗可直视卡尔顿山，入夏满山金雀花开。她推起全部窗户，让山风海风穿过小小的公寓。  
她的行李只有几件随身衣物，家具就更少。没有物欲，一切只要满足基本生活需求即可。  
伊比利斯看着现代的爱丁堡一点一点成型。王子街上新建了商城，人口增长，英联邦运动会，整修苏格兰国家画廊，第一届爱丁堡霍格莫内新年庆典。时间如流水，漫漫长河，一去不还。这座城承载了多少人的生死，多少人的兴衰。她还在这里，与斯科特纪念碑一样，都是历史的遗留物。  
天地一逆旅，同归万古尘。  
一九九〇年，她从爱丁堡出行度假，从韦弗利火车站乘车北上，前去威廉堡，看高地风光。  
夏初的高地还是很冷，长风穿过小镇零星的建筑。再不远，就是格伦芬南谷，是霍格沃茨。她独自一人在街上行走，穿过街巷穿过人群。突然间被人撞到。她回头看，撞到她的人是奔跑过的红发小男孩，看上去至多十二岁，皮肤白皙而躯体修长，匆忙中回头大声道歉，与他的兄弟一起跑远了。  
乔治·韦斯莱轻声问，“那是我吗？”  
当然是。  
他们兄弟二人中，仔细看，就会发现五官微小的不同。  
乔治更高一些，脖颈上有一颗小痣。他的嘴唇弧度下陷，两人一同微笑的时候，差别太明显。乔治的眼睛比弗雷德更突出一些，他的鼻尖向下而弗雷德的向上。弗雷德向来是二人中的领导者，性格更冲动，有的时候也更刻薄。乔治相对而言，是温和一些的那一个。他是规划者，是提出质疑的人。  
而今时今日，这一切都不再重要，因为他缺失了一只耳朵，而另一个人已经不再。  
他在威廉堡的街上撞到她的那一年，他十二岁，与弗雷德周末从学校溜出来。年轻真好，什么条条框框都不在乎，更不会想到，多年之后，他还会有这样一场奇遇。  
乔治低声说，“我都想起来了。”  
伊比利斯微笑，“那时候你还是小孩。”  
“第一次见面，你告诉我的是你的真名。”  
“是的。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“名字只是代号。”  
他长久注视着她，注视这那张阳光下的脸。光影斑驳，他不是第一次觉得看不清她眼中的神情。长久凝视直到她终于对他说出实话，“也许，我想结束了。”  
结束，是什么意思。  
其实不需自我怀疑，他足够聪明，知道她是个什么意思。在这世界上漫无目的漂泊太久，人生也就成了修行。不管是对山川大河，还是对人类的生命，也不过就是冷眼旁观而已。一个看过了整个世界的人，再没有可以让她停留或者前往的地方，前路只剩下慨然赴死。从何处来，就该往何处去。一代一代的镇灵，从火中来，也会在火中消亡，诞生新的生命。向死，即是生。  
为求超脱生死，多少代人已经穷尽手段。有人试汞炼金，有人持戒苦修，更有伏地魔这样的人，撕裂自己的灵魂，为求长生。但是人们却很少想起，真正得到长生的人会如何。因为这是一条丧失心魂，极尽孤独的路。从十九世纪末期俄罗斯帝国的高加索小城，到二十一世纪的伦敦，这是伊比利斯的百年。一切曾爱过留恋过的人，都抛下她老去死亡，唯独她一人在这世上孤独行路，等待死亡，像等待归家。  
没有人是她，但人人也都是她。  
青春蓬勃之初，愿以灵魂换取生存；命运坎坷之时，恨不能一死；觉悟死亡早晚会降临之后，安之若素，但行前路。  
他听见自己的声音，缓慢地问，“你为什么要来这里？”  
不需回答，他知道这是愚蠢的问题，多半也没有答案。  
乔治·韦斯莱站起来，拿上自己的外套，仓皇之中抛下一句，“我得走了。”拧动把手出门去，甚至没有意识到这是他自己的公寓。  
他没有回头看。  
伊比利斯也没有出声挽留。  
幻影移形到奥特里村外的山坡上，再步行穿过荒芜的麦田，陋居在地平线上清晰可见。乔治茫然地在田埂上停留了片刻，想自己毕竟还只有二十一岁，遇到想不开的事情，第一反应是往家里跑。这也是幸运的，至少他有地方可以去。  
陋居与数天前并无变化，他却觉得恍如隔世。二千年的一月八日，这是一个周六，他在远处就能看见烟囱里升起的炊烟。透过一层客厅的窗户，可以看见赫敏，正蜷在沙发上看书的姿势。走进客厅，才看到她手中的书是索里·麦克林恩的原版诗集，除了作者名字之外他一个字也看不懂。  
他在沙发上坐下，赫敏从书中抬起头对他点头问好。  
两人互不干扰，是乔治先说话，“我能问你件事情吗。”  
赫敏忍不住笑，这位家财充裕，有名气有地位的男青年，竟然像垂髫幼童一样，问出这样奇怪的问题。  
“如果你想要拥有什么东西，但是知道那个东西不能真正留在身边，你还会去争取吗?”  
女孩子骤然收敛了笑容。乔治是认真的，她从来没有听过他说出这样的话。赫敏放下书，心中想，其实所有人都知道，面前这个人是个像海上冰山的人，展现给世人的从来只有一角。好像那些幽默和油嘴滑舌就是他全部的性格。“济慈有首诗叫恩底弥翁。第一句是‘美好的事物是永恒的喜乐’。” 她的手指缓慢地拂过书脊，“所以说美好的东西不需要有用，甚至也不一定是理智的。只要美好，就值得争取。”  
他脸上的表情，那双眼睛，虽然并没有什么激烈情绪，看久了却叫人徒生难过。  
“即使你知道最后会失去？”  
“大概是的。人这种东西，本来就是依靠着回忆活下去的动物。不管时间长短，都是一样的。当然也许我这么说不公正。毕竟我的想法是，拥有过，永远都比没有要好。”比如念三年级的时候，她想尽办法，用上时间转换器，累死累活也要念那么多门功课，即使现在那些课程的内容都记得不甚清楚，但是重来一次，她不会做出任何其他的选择。  
乔治不言不语，坐在她一旁，突然间笑，拍一拍赫敏的肩膀，说，“谢谢咯！”  
从沙发上騰地起身，三两下就跑出门去，留她在原地哑然失笑。  
伦敦冬夜天黑得早。从公寓窗口看出去，头顶是紫灰色的天空。伊比利斯推开窗户，窗下是对角巷华灯初上的街区，对面多少灯火人家，还能影影绰绰看见其中的影子。  
她仅有的一些衣物一只行李箱就能装下，此时一件一件堆在床榻上，等待整理。环顾四周，其实这间公寓亟需整修，红砖墙面上的石膏已经剥落，露出墙体本身的颜色。木地板已经老旧，每走一步都会发出吱呀的声音，她不得不在地面上铺上地毯，以遮挡残破。一张床，一架五斗柜，一面等身镜，除此之外，别无他物。  
这么多年，她始终只是活着，却从来没有生活过。  
每一次搬家，每一次逃离，对随身物品来说都是一次清仓。这一次尤甚。  
从伦敦出发，不眠不休，乘车到舍基大概需要三天时间，以火车的速度，大概需要一个星期。  
扣上手提箱的搭扣，伊比利斯最后一次环顾这间临时租赁的小公寓。正要出门下楼，突然听到窗外人群的喧闹声。  
有什么东西在她的窗外轰然爆炸。  
缓慢地走到窗边看，楼下已经聚集满看热闹的人群，挨挨挤挤，仰头望天。  
对角巷九十三号的上空，烟花炸响。  
先是金红色的流光，像天上繁星坠落，星星点点，落到石板路上化成了灰。  
爆炸声接连不断，这是巫师的烟火。或红或紫的流光在黢黑屋脊上组成虚幻的形状，骆驼，飞毯，神灯，金黄色的飞光成了流沙。上演的是一千零一夜中的内容。火药的气味弥漫在人群之中，楼下是喧闹的人声，她却感到恍惚，听在耳中，都成了白噪音。爆炸声巨响，烟火幻化了。  
火焰，祭坛，旧式的马车，伦敦的煤油路灯。  
映在眼中，都是一场不会再回来的故梦。  
金红色的流光倏忽变幻，组成世界各地景物，巴黎铁塔，圣母院，麦加清真寺，极圈的破冰船，萨尔瓦多的火山，京都的庙宇，印度尼西亚的婆罗浮屠……这是她的一生，漫长无止尽的一生中走过的所有景物。天下名川大山，不够填满心中巨大的空洞。  
烟花声声炸响，变成了现代不列颠。  
双层巴士，新式汽车，电话亭，塔桥。  
然后是她从未见过的元素。  
在报纸上看到过的霍格沃茨，蜿蜒的蒸汽火车，飞天扫帚，翻飞的猫头鹰。  
和一座奇异的房子。底层是低矮的石质平房，再往上是数层扭曲的附加搭盖，看上去好像是被魔法支撑住的。四五只烟囱从房子的各个角落探出来。这是陋居。  
烟花坠落，漫天七彩斑斓的流光之中，她看到有张熟悉的脸。  
乔治·韦斯莱站在九十三号楼下，穿着他那身厚重的粗棒针毛衣，红发像燃烧的火焰。他抬头对她笑，眼睛里倒影着漫天烟火。那双眼睛那么干净，不染世上一点尘埃，叫人想起某种小动物。  
他伸手示意她向上看。  
最后一箱烟花炸响。  
火花窜上紫灰色的天空，在对角巷黢黑的屋脊上空组成了一个四字单词。  
STAY.

旧忆就像一扇窗，推开了就再难合上。  
谁踩过枯枝轻响，萤火绘着画屏香。  
为谁拢一袖芬芳，红叶的信笺情意绵长，  
他说就这样去流浪，到美丽的地方。  
谁的歌声轻轻、轻轻唱，  
谁的泪水静静淌。  
那些年华都付作过往，  
他们偎依着彼此说好要面对风浪。  
又是一地枯黄，枫叶红了满面秋霜。  
这场故梦里，人生如戏唱，  
还有谁登场。


End file.
